Love, Actually
by Caderyn
Summary: Inspired by the movie. Several mini love stories in the HP world. MajorShips: RHr, LJ, HG, RemusTonks, CharlieTonks friendship, CharliePenelope. Minor: SeamusLavender, DeanParvati, NevilleLuna, ErnieHannah, NickLady, McGonagallDumbledore, CrabbeMillicent!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Nine or so mini love stories taking place in the HP world around Christmas time of ****Harry****'s sixth year.**

**A/N: Did anyone see that movie, Love, Actually? Well, the other night, while I was drifting off to sleep, I got inspired to do a ****Harry****Potter**** version of it. I don't know if anyone's done this before, but I haven't seen it. So, yeah, I hope I'm not stealing anyone's fic. **

**For everyone who hasn't seen the movie, the theme's basically about how, despite all the bad things that are going on in the world, it is quite easy to see that LOVE is, ACTUALLY, all around us! **

**I know, it sounds so corny, but I thought that it would be appropriate in the current climate of the HP world (Voldie's back, war upon them, etc). So yeah, this fic will mostly focus on several mini love stories (I'm thinking nine, like the movie) and very little on the actual war. **

**Disclaimer: ****Harry****Potter**** and all related characters belong to ****J.****K.****Rowling****. Love Actually is written by Richard Curtis (thanks Tiffiany-45!).__**

**LOVE, ACTUALLY: HOGWARTS STYLE!**

**Prologue**

I've never considered myself an optimist before. I mean, how could I be? How could anyone be? Dark times are obviously upon us. Lord Voldemort is definitely back and it is only a matter of time before deaths start appearing. Still, no matter how much the present situation may potentially depress me, it needn't be so.

You see, if you were to stumble upon the 'Room of Requirement' at a time when you felt down about all the conflicts in the world, you would find certain things – certain 'relics', if you will – which, I guarantee, would restore your fate in humanity. Now these would not be substantial things (an old diary, a couple of photographs, several holiday correspondents, a number of letters – all of which belonging to current/previous Hogwarts' inhabitants), but they are testaments to the fact that, even in these troubled times, LOVE is ACTUALLY all around us!

**A/N: Hey, since there are going to be lots of love stories in this fic, I want to know what pairings you all like. I've got one definitely in mind (it's the GOOD SHIP R/H, people, cause it's my number one pairing), but I'm open to suggestions. Just tell me what you like, ok? Unfortunately, I have to ask that you not nominate any slash or student/teacher or necrophilia pairings, just cause I can't do those. Sorry. **


	2. Book and Mistletoes

**Summary: ****Harry**** got a gift and Ron & Hermione found out something about the holiday at Hogwarts.**

**Pairing: Future R/H and many others (You guys can suggest some to me!).******

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. belongs to the great J. K. R. The plot is inspired by the movie Love, Actually, which is written by ****Richard****Curtis****.**

**Chapter 1: Book and Mistletoes**

****

It was about a month before Christmas in Harry's sixth year. Students and teachers were bustling to finish some last minute work before the holidays. The package came just as Harry was sitting down for breakfast today. The shape told him that it was a book, though he couldn't think why anyone would ever send him one. He read the card attached to it: 

_Dear __Harry__,_

_I found this while cleaning up my attic the other day. I promised myself that I would pass it on to you once you've grown up, but over the years, it just slipped my mind. I haven't read it myself, due to its personal nature, but I know that she would have wanted you to have it. Take care of yourself and, hopefully, I'll see you soon._

_Remus__.___

Wondering what it could possibly be, Harry put down the note and tore open the wrappings of Lupin's parcel. Underneath, he found an old, leather-bound book. The stains on its crimson-coloured cover bore evidence to the passage of time. He opened it and felt this sudden, prickling, hot sensation on his spine as he saw the inscription inside:

_The Diary of __Lily__Evans__ – The Good Times._

His mother's diary! Harry quickly flicked through it, his heart beating rapidly as he saw his mother's tiny scrawl filling in the pages. It suddenly occurred to him that this was the first time that he ever saw his mother's handwriting. The thought that he was learning something about his mother – even something as simple as her handwriting – gave him a feeling of joy that he could not explain. The realisation that he would learn so much more, through all these pages that were just waiting to be read, made him feel absolutely elated. 

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up to see her and Ron watching him curiously from across the breakfast table. At his excitement, he had completely forgotten that they were there.

"It's… It's my mum's diary."

Ron's eyes widened, "Blimey! Who sent it to you?"

"Professor Lupin – I mean, Remus. He found it while he was cleaning his attic," he answered absent-mindedly.

"That's really great, isn't it, Harry? You'll find out a lot about her through that." Hermione was unsure of whether to be happy or sad for him.

"Yeah…"  Harry found that he was no longer hungry. He wanted to skive off lesson just so he could start reading in private. "Listen, I think I'm going to take off. I'm not really hungry. Can you cover for me if I don't make it to Charms?"

"Sure, mate, but…" 

Ron wasn't given a chance to finish though as Harry bolted out of the Great Hall shouting, "Thanks!" behind his back.

Ron turned to look at Hermione, "What did you make of that?"

Hermione just shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose getting his mum's diary would be a big deal for Harry – especially since everything he knows about his parents he learned from someone else. It should take his mind off all the horrible things that have been happening… Still, I really don't think he should skip lesson. Professor Flitwick's going to give us revision today to get us through the holidays…"

"Oh, will you lighten up, Hermione? I'm sure that you'll be there to regurgitate the whole lesson to him if he needs it." Ron began to pile up his plates with bacon and hash brown. "Besides, it's the holidays. It's not like the expect us to do real work…"

Hermione threw Ron an annoyed look, but said nothing. She wasn't about to get into an argument with him about his study habits (or lack thereof) so early in the morning. She grabbed a toast and began buttering it. Besides, as she cast a look at her jolly surroundings, she couldn't help but take in the lax holiday mood. The customary Hogwarts Christmas trees had been perched all around the Hall, tinsels were hanging from every table, and, above them, several dozens red-and-white candy canes were floating beneath a lightly snowing enchanted ceiling. It was indeed very hard for anyone not to get into the holiday spirit. 

Unfortunately for Hermione, however, her newfound enthusiasm would soon be broken by the sight of people breaking school rules. 

She was about to take a drink of her pumpkin juice, when she noticed two Ravenclaw second years who were trying to charm something to the doorway leading to the Great Hall.  She quickly set her goblet down and pulled on Ron's robes. "Come on."

"What? But, Hermione, I'm eating!" He managed to grab on to some crumpets before Hermione dragged him away.

When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, she took no time before starting to yell at the two 'perpetrators'. "Just what the two of you think you're doing?"

"Yeah, you two snot-face better explain yourself quickly so I can get back to my meal."

The two second-years were obviously startled at being ambushed by the prefects that it took a while for one of them to answer, "It's mistletoe. We were trying to put it up."

"Yeah, it's just mistletoe. See?" The other waved his wand so that the offending plant floated down to the prefects' view.

"Well, do you realise that you're not allowed to hang your own decorations in public area?"

"But we got permission. We were told…"

"Yes, I told them to charm it there, Miss Granger," said the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, who was ambling to the group, carrying several mistletoes in his hands. "Enchanted mistletoes! They make any two people who stand underneath them to spontaneously kiss! I've been putting them all around the castle."

"Alright… But why?" asked Ron.

"It's all for fun, Mr. Weasley! Professor Dumbledore thought that we could all do with some affectionate gestures this holiday." 

The evidently cheery Professor Flitwick then took out his wand and proceeded to charm the mistletoe onto the threshold. The two Ravenclaws, who stood directly underneath it, spontaneously gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Professor Flitwick looked absolutely delighted, while Ron and Hermione instinctively jumped away from underneath the doorway before they could share the same fate.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger! No sense in avoiding it. I've put them up all around the school. You can't keep your eyes peeled to the ceiling all the time, now can you?" He shook his head as if the idea was completely ridiculous and then walked away, the two Ravenclaws in tow, no doubt off to fix some more mistletoes around the castle.

Ron and Hermione cast a furtive glance at each other and then at the mistletoe. 

"Whose bloody ridiculous idea was this, putting enchanted snogging leaf all around the school?"

"Well, we can't really do anything about it, now can we, Ron, if Professor Dumbledore had agreed to it?"

"Can you imagine pashing someone completely disgusting though? I'll drink bobotuber pus before I have to snog Malfoy. Ugh! Remind me never to stand close to that git anytime in the near future."

"Still…" Hermione's expression was a bit odd and somewhat hopeful. "It won't be too bad if you could kiss someone you want, now will it?"

"Like who?" snapped Ron suspiciously. 

She looked at him rather appraisingly for a second before shaking her thoughts away, "Forget it. Forget I said anything. This mistletoe is a bad idea. I think it's best if _we_ keep an eye out for it at all times."

"Of course…" Ron continued awkwardly, "After all, _we_ wouldn't want to be caught in, eh, anything 'embarrassing'."

"I agree…" Hermione was aware that neither of them was elaborating on whether 'we' referred to the both of them, in relation to each other. She decided that it was not a question she wanted to pursue today. "Well, I think we should go to class now."

"Okay." Ron cast one worried look at the mistletoe before following her out of the Great Hall. 

**A/N: Okay, what do you think of the idea so far? I know it's not much, but I'm just testing to see whether you like the concept. Please tell me what you think. I'm open to any criticisms or suggestions.**


	3. Happy Book, Giggles, Defeat

**Summary: ****Harry**** read his mum's diary, a pair of Gryffindors was sneaking off to a romantic rendezvous, and a pair of Ravenclaws got into a mini-dispute over Quidditch.**

**Pairings: Definitely gonna be R/Hr and a pair of one of my other favorite Gryffindors so far. Suggest some more if you like.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry****Potter**** belongs to ****J.****K.****Rowling****. Love, Actually is written by ****Richard****Curtis****. I'm making no profit out of this.**

**A/N: I pretty much have some idea how this story will go. But do suggest some pairings if you'd like.**

**Dedication: To Tiffiany-45 who took the time to suggest all those pairings (some very interesting btw) and for telling me about ****Richard****Curtis****. 'Glad that you like it.**

**Chapter 2: Happy Book, Giggles, Defeat**

Harry went straight to the Owlery after he left Ron and Hermione at the breakfast table. It was his favourite hiding place because it was quiet and Hedwig was often around to keep him company – sure enough, as soon as he stepped into the room, the snowy owl swooped down and rested on his shoulder. He stroked her neck gently as she offered one leg up to him, expecting to be sent out for post.

"No, no mail for you today, Hedwig. I just came up here to read." He showed Hedwig the book, "It's my mum's diary, see. Lupin sent it to me today." 

Hedwig hooted as if she understood and pecked him affectionately in the ear. He fished in his back for a ginger snap and offered it to her.

Harry sat down near the window and settled down to read. The first page was dated October 1977, which, as he quickly calculated, was during his mother's last year in Hogwarts.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sick and tired of all the depressing things that have been happening around us. So this is my attempt at remaining cheerful. In this diary, I will only write about all the good things that are happening in my life. My mum made me do this when I was little whenever I felt jealous of Petunia's things – it was actually very effective because it made me realised just how much I actually had._

_OK, first good thing. Well, I suppose I could write about my first date with __James__. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought … Surprisingly._

_At first, I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to go out with him! __James__Potter__ had been such a cocky git for the better part that I knew him. He started to 'take an interest' in me during our fourth or fifth year and had been after me ever since. I didn't reciprocate because he had this stupid, big, inflated head – he would assume that, just because he was a popular Quidditch player, I would immediately swoon over and fall heedlessly in love with him: 'Oh, James, I'm just one of your brainless, twit admirers. Please take me, you dreamy piece of man …' *scoffs* Well, not this bird, Mister!_

_Oops, I was supposed to be focusing on the good things. Old habits die hard._

_So why did I go out with him? Look, to be honest, it wasn't like I wasn't the tiniest bit flattered by his attention – I would never admit it to anyone, of course, but he was rather handsome. And it looked like this year he finally caught on to the fact that I don't appreciate his humungous head. He's not showing off as much as he used to and he's stopped asking me out, just for the sake of it, and actually took time to talk to me – I'd always assumed that James was pursuing me because I was the only girl he couldn't have; that it was more about proving himself to his mates than actually wanting to get to know me. And the fact that Dumbledore had made him Head Boy alongside my Head Girl meant that I would have to work a lot with him – __James__ could make life very difficult for me if I continued to be hostile. So don't read too much into this. I am not suddenly changing my mind and falling stupidly in love with __James__Potter__. He is still a prat, but, I suppose, a somewhat more charming prat lately. _

_Now, about the date …_

Harry went on to read his mother's description of the date – she was especially amazed that he showed up in time, astonished that he acted "_gentlemanly"_, and surprised that he didn't once brag about his amazing Quidditch exploits ("_Surprisingly, Mr. __Chaser-of-the-year__ restrained himself from boring me to death with descriptions of his perfect swerves, loops, and wronskis in last week's match")_. Harry certainly got the impression that his mother went on the date against her better judgment – though she did admit in the end that she "_had fun_". Still, the fact that her first entry in the 'happy diary' was about his father delighted him somehow.

As he flipped through her other accounts, Harry was taken aback by the fact his mum sounded like any other teenage girl. She talked about sneaking into the kitchens with her best friends (he found out that their names were 'Marlene', 'Eve', and 'Juliet'), getting praises from the teachers, and – to Harry's utmost delight – his father. It seemed that James had become more "_endearing_" by her next account.

Harry was particularly curious as to how his parents fell in love, but decided against reading everything at once. He really wanted to cherish every account, to take in every word. This diary was probably the only solid proof that his mother was once happy, in spite of everything else that happened.

He suddenly felt immensely grateful to Lupin for sending this. He decided to quickly scribble a note of thanks before joining Ron and Hermione for his next class.

_Dear Remus,_

_Thank you for sending that to me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. _

_I hope you are not too caught up with work. Everything's quite hectic here with the holidays coming up. I think I'll see you soon in the upcoming break though, so 'til then!_

_Best,_

_Harry___

"Hedwig, come down here," he called to his owl. "I want you to take this to Remus. Be careful and get back soon, OK?" 

He watched as she soared through the window and into the distance before climbing down the steps of the Owlery.

The bell rang as Harry emerged in the corridors. He joined the flow of students coming out of lesson and walked in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. On his way, he passed Seamus and Lavender, who were heading to the opposite direction. Thinking that it was very odd, Harry called out to them, "Where are you two going? Transfiguration's this way."

Seamus, who had just noticed Harry in the crowd, suddenly looked as if Filch had sprung on him doing something terribly incriminating. "Ha-Harry, mate, uh, yeah … Me and Lav need to, er, to do some extra work in the library. Some last minute research before the holidays, you know?" His face was turning a shade of red that even Ron could be proud of. 

He was also earnestly trying to hide his left hand behind him – but not before Harry, quick Seeker's reflex and all, noticed that the aforementioned hand was entwined with one belonging to Miss Brown.

Lavender gave Harry a cheeky grin that told him that studying in the library was the last thing that she and Seamus had planned on doing.

Deciding very wisely that he really did not want to know what those plans were, Harry replied, "Oh, OK then. Want me to cover for you for McGonagall?"

"Er, no, that's alright. I think Dean's got it."

As he continued on his way, Harry made a mental note to question Dean about those two. There was only one possible explanation that he could think of and, frankly, he did not see it coming. Sure, he knew that Seamus had gone with Lavender to the Yule Ball, but he, Harry, had also gone with Parvati – and he wasn't very likely to hold _her­ _hand and skive off lessons with _her_ now, was he? 

But, Harry had also asked Parvati out of desperation. Perhaps, Seamus had actually wanted to go with Lavender. All the same, Harry never would have thought that the two of them would get together. Seamus just didn't seem … 'loopy' enough to go for silly, Divination-loving Lavender. 

Then again, if his dad could make his mum fall in love with him, Harry supposed that anything could happen. He had always thought that romance was puzzling. He wondered if Ron and Hermione knew about Seamus and Lavender though. He decided that he would ask them as soon as he saw them in class.

***

Sneaking off in the opposite direction to Harry, Seamus and Lavender finally settled down in an empty classroom. Lavender was doing a lot of giggling, but Seamus found that he did not mind at all. Remarkably, it wasn't that long ago when he'd thought the sound of giggling girls – much less Lavender – terribly annoying. A surge of your normal adolescent hormones had since remedied that situation, however, and now, he actually thought that she was rather cute. Not many people knew about it, but he and Lavender had actually been seeing each other since the start of the year. 

It all began with the Yule Ball. Dean had made Seamus ask Lavender so that he could ask Parvati – his best mate had always thought that Parvati was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. As it happened, Seamus turned out to have more guts than Dean, because he managed to ask Lavender before the other could ask Parvati – unfortunately for Dean of course, when he finally did ask her, he found that Harry had already beaten him to it. Regardless, Seamus still had to go with Lavender. He didn't dread it, really – he just felt that it was rather worthless, having asked her to go, when he could have just gone with Dean. 

To his great surprise, he thoroughly enjoyed his time with Lavender that night. She was easy to talk to and seemed to share the same sense of humour as him. But nothing came to it because, at the time, Seamus hadn't felt the need to, well, give a toss about girls, really. 

It wasn't long before the hormones kicked in, but what with all the tension with Harry last year, he didn't really think much about asking out Lavender – he was grateful that she was among the few who initially shared his doubts about Harry though. 

Once he had smoothed his rough patches with Harry, he was free to focus on 'other things'. He and Lavender started becoming close at the end of last year and kept it up during the holidays through posts – he found himself really missing her. At the start of the year, he wasted no time in asking her out and they'd been dating ever since.

It wasn't long until they began sneaking off during lessons, or at nights - they weren't Gryffindors if they didn't like the rush. Today was another example of a typical 'escapade'. Sure, they would incite the ire of McGonagall if she ever found out, but both of them felt that it was worth it.

Back to the present situation, Lavender did not seem satisfied that she was the only one giggling. So she began tickling him. Having since found his 'weak spots', she was successful in making him wriggle and squirm like mad. Gasping out chuckles, Seamus quickly retaliated. Before the two lovebirds could engage in an all-out war of 'tickles', however, they heard two voices approaching the classroom.

Seamus quickly pulled Lavender into the nearest hiding place, which just happened to be the cupboard at the back of the room. Closing the door just in time, they got a glance of Cho Chang entering the classroom with a boy. Suspecting that Cho and the boy were also planning on a romantic interlude like them, and hoping very earnestly that they weren't, Seamus and Lavender pressed their ears to the door to listen.

"Cho, this is only going to take a second." said the boy's voice.

"Can't it wait, Terry? I've really got to rush to Muggle Studies," said Cho's voice.

Lavender looked at Seamus. "Terry? I thought she was going out with Michael-mphm …"

For Seamus had just covered her mouth with his hand, quickly stopping her from exposing them both. He pressed his ear back to the door – it didn't seem that Cho and her companion had heard anything. He was about to listen some more, but found that he was suddenly distracted.

Lavender was planting small kisses on the inside of his hand and had this mischievous look in her eyes. Seamus soon decided that he couldn't give a toad's bum what Cho was up to. He quickly replaced his hand with his lips and used his other hand to pull Lavender closer.

While the two Gryffindors were becoming absorbed in their own 'activities', on the other side of the door and completely unaware of the aforementioned cupboard 'activities', Cho was still dealing with her male companion, who, as we had since found, was Terry Boot.

Terry had become the new Quidditch Captain after Roger Davies left last year and, to Cho's great annoyance, was not giving her a break. She suspected that he pulled her in today to discuss some more Quidditch tactics.

"Look, Terry, I'm really going to be late for class. Why don't we have a chat during lunch?"

"This can't wait. I've been trying to find you since breakfast, Cho, but you weren't around."

"Yes, well, I woke up late," she lied. Truth was, she skipped breakfast to avoid a situation exactly like this. Ever since she devastatingly lost the snitch to Malfoy at that match two weeks ago, Terry had been hounding her to give tips.

"In any case, this is really important."

"Terry, if this is another advice session …"

"It's not." He paused, "Cho, I've registered you for a Quidditch Intensive Training Programme in the holidays."

Cho blinked. "You what?!"

He handed her a piece of paper. "They've just sent the acceptance notice today. I have to confirm back immediately, which is why I had to find you."

Cho scanned the parchment. The words "Quidditch Intensive Training Programme" were written across the top and, underneath it, were the programme details and the list of some claimed benefits. 

"It's an intensive course over four weeks. You'll get day-to-day theoretical lessons and practical course, aimed to fine-tune your Quidditch skills. It's run by this bloke who used to coach the Prides during their heyday, so I'm pretty sure it's well-established. They're supposed to have excellent field and equipments – all you need to bring is your broom, really. And anyway, it's a bit hard to get accepted into the programme, so I'm highly recommending that you take it."

Cho looked at him incredulously. "How can you just sign me up for something without telling me? What if I have plans for the holidays?"

"I asked around. You were just going home to your parents," he shrugged. "Besides, you get a ten-day break between Christmas and New Years. So you'll still have time to relax."

"But, I'd rather not spend the better part of my break practicing Quidditch, Terry." She forced herself to be calm, "Look, I know that I haven't been playing very well … "

"Cho, to be honest, you've been performing very poor lately – your speed is off and your dives are messy. There are several people who would love to replace you, but I – and not to mention Michael – still believe that you can seek. You just need to regain your focus. I'm sure this programme will really help you." he paused. "So I think it's best that you accept this offer."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I would seriously consider sitting you down for our next match, Cho. I'm sorry, but we need to win to stay on the competition."

"So basically, I'm stuffed if I don't go?"

"I don't want to give you an ultimatum, but yeah, pretty much. Just think hard about it, OK?"

He gave her a sympathetic look before walking to the door.

Cho stared at the paper in her hand, feeling particularly frustrated. Terry knew that she would never give up her Seeker position. She had gotten it after much struggle and, despite what anyone would say, she wasn't about to step down without a fight. Still, she couldn't help but resent Terry for forcing her to give up her holidays. And she wasn't feeling particularly fond of Michael either, who was supposed to be her 'boyfriend', for she was certain that Terry would not have made a move without consulting him.

With a defeated sigh, Cho left the classroom. She slowly set off to Muggle studies, knowing that she was already late and feeling like she couldn't care less.

**A/N: I've never read a Lily/James fic. So it was really interesting for me to try to come up with what ****Lily**** might have thought about ****James****. I don't know, what do you think of the pairing?**

**I got two requests for Seamus/Lavender so I thought I'd put them in. What do you all think? I've always kind of liked them as characters and wished that JKR would write more on them. **

**What do you all think about Cho? She's kinda lost the plot after Cedric died, hasn't she? What do you think about sending her to Quidditch camp for the holidays? I'm not sure about the Cho/Michael thing, but we'll just see how it goes.**

**So, anymore ideas, suggestions, pairings?******


	4. Bum and Biscuit

**Summary: This one's about Lupin...**

**Pairing: Remus/Tonks, Charlie/Tonks friendship.******

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co belong to J.K.Rowling. Wish I was her though…**

**A/N: Anyone else a procrastinator here? I wrote this while I was _supposed_ to be doing a paper. Oh well, the idea had been in my head for ages – glad that I could finally type it down. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 3: Bum and Biscuit**

Lupin was sitting in his attic, enjoying a break from cleaning, when Hedwig flew in with Harry's letter. He offered her an owl treat as a sign of gratitude and was given a hoot of thanks before she took off through the window.

He was about to open the note when he heard a loud crash from his living room downstairs... followed by a colourful array of swearwords.

Feeling alarmed that an intruder had managed to break-in (albeit not very discreetly), Lupin dashed off downstairs to find–

"Tonks, what on earth are you doing here?"

Tonks, who today sported shoulder-length blonde ringlets, was sprawled on the mess that was Lupin's living room floor.

"Bloody hell, Remus! What's with all the boxes?" She looked around at the assortment of boxes and books cluttering his floor. Broken pieces of china indicated that Tonks had apparently apparated right onto his box of plates, stumbled on a stack of spellbooks, and finally collapsed onto a cluster of boxes. Her bum, in particular, was particularly stuck in a box of used robes.

Still astounded at the metamorphmagus' sudden appearance in his flat, and trying very hard not to cringe at the mess she made, Lupin repeated his question, "Tonks, always pleasant to see you of course, but what are you doing here?"

Tonks's reply came in short, gasped sentences as she tried, and consistently failed, to get up – her bum was refusing to come unstuck.

"Dumbledore just owled–"

_nudge, nudge_

"Emergency meeting at Headquarters in half an hour–"

_heave, heave_

"Thought I come by to get you–"

_push, push_

"No time to owl–"

_kick, kick_

"Kingsley and Arthur are going straight there–"

_wiggle, wiggle_

Puffing in frustration and wriggling helplessly in the box, Tonks looked at Lupin in annoyance, "A little help here, Remus?"

Lupin, who had been watching Tonks with much amusement, was suddenly jolted into action, "Of course."

He quickly made his away through the crowded floor, careful not to knock out anymore things, grabbed hold of Tonks' arms, and pulled.

It seemed that her bum was rather attached to Lupin's box of robes, however, for it did not come off immediately.

While Lupin tugged, Tonks looked around, "So what's with all the boxes anyway?"

"Oh… I'm moving out of my flat."

"What?"

Unfortunately, Tonks' bum chose that particular moment to dislodge itself from the carton. The momentum, combined with the force of Lupin's pull, was enough to send both of them keeling backwards. Lupin ended up falling on some more of his unfortunately-fragile possessions, while Tonks conveniently flopped on top of him.

For a second or two, they stared silently at each other. It was indeed a very awkward position to find themselves in, with barely inches separating their faces. Neither of them could think of anything to say to each other. Seeing her from up close, he suddenly realised how pretty she was.

Seemingly dazed, they continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before Lupin broke the moment.

"Tea?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like some tea before we go? I could make you some, er, as soon as you get off of me."

"Oh, of course!"

Feeling rather embarrassed, Tonks scrambled to stand and offered a hand to Lupin. He quickly ambled to the kitchen, apparently to prepare some tea, but not before she noticed a slight tinge of pink creeping up his cheeks. Thinking that it was rather cute, Tonks followed. She saw that his kitchen floor was also littered with boxes, piles of old newspapers, and rubbish bags.

"So, why are you moving out?"

Lupin reached into his near-empty cupboard for two sets of cups. "Oh, I got evicted last week. My landlord increased the rent and I just couldn't afford it. But I was thinking of moving out anyway. This place is much too big, especially with me being away most of the time. It would make much more sense to move into a smaller flat."

Having no stable of source of income since Hogwarts, Lupin had indeed been having trouble holding on to this place. As soon as he got his eviction notice a few days ago, he began cleaning his attic for things to chuck away. Good thing too, since he discovered several things belonging to James and Lily, which he had kept after they passed away, hidden among his junk. Feeling that Harry would appreciate a bit of cheering up after much of what had happened, he decided to send Lily's diary promptly. The rest, he figured, he would save for the boy's Christmas present.

"Have you found a new place?"

Tonks was gazing at him from across the kitchen counter.

"Not yet. I'll put this lot into storage and see if I could check in to an inn for a few days while I hunt for a new flat."

"Oh. OK then."

Tonks was mysteriously silent after that.

He finished his job and handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"Please, sit down." Clearing the clutter off his breakfast table, Lupin set down his cup and took a seat. "Sugar?"

"Cheers." Tonks stirred her cup absent-mindedly, looking like she was deep in thought.

Lupin suddenly remembered something. He started searching the floor.

"I recall a biscuit tin somewhere around here… You do have to forgive me about the mess, mind you I wasn't expecting company… Aha!"

Looking victorious, he popped his head from underneath the table and offered her a chocolate biscuit.

Tonks took a bite, her reverie interrupted as she tasted the snack, "Hmm, this is really delicious, Remus! Where'd you get it from?"

"Ah! I have my sources."

When she appeared to have gone back to her trance, Lupin continued, "But, really… I only bring these out especially for you, Tonks. If it were someone else, I would have given them the boring old biscuits without the chocolate…"

Tonks had the decency to sheepishly smile before carrying on with her silence. Lupin had no choice but use his last weapon.

"What's on your mind, _Nymphadora_?"

Scoffing at the sound of her name, but letting Lupin off the hook this time, Tonks queried, "I was just thinking… Can you really afford a new flat? I mean, being a member of the Order doesn't exactly keep you on the payroll, does it?"

"I do have a bit of savings to sustain me. I shall hope that I'll be fine."

"But you don't have any money coming in, do you?"

"Well, no, not really."

"OK. This is going to sound completely mental, but just hear me out… Why don't you move in to Grimmauld Place with me? I wouldn't mind another hand to help me out. I'm a sod when it comes to housekeeping and Kreacher's not exactly the most cheerful housemate, is he? Plus, there's still Buckbeak to look after and I'm just going completely bonkers trying to manage everything. Some of the Order members, like Molly, do brilliantly to help out of course, but there are times when I'm completely alone. You can move in as soon as you sort these out. And you won't have to pay rent. The place is much too big anyway…" She paused, "What do you reckon?"

Tonks had said all this very quickly that Lupin needed time to digest everything. It was true that Tonks had been having an absolute dreadful job of maintaining Headquarters alone after Sirius died.

He knew that Tonks only agreed to move in upon Dumbledore's request – and insistence – that a Black family member dwell in the house to keep an eye on Kreacher. As it happened, the Order leader was able to summon an ancient form of magic, which would revive Kreacher's traditional loyalty bind to his master family and, more specifically, to anyone whose veins run the blood of Black. It was a type of magical servitude contract which Dumbledore did not ordinarily advocate, but it was effective in compelling the elf to obey Tonks' commands.

Meanwhile, Lupin had moved back into his flat after Sirius died. He needed some time alone to deal with his grief. For a short while, he would even dread going to Headquarters because so many things reminded him of Padfoot. He knew, however, that he could not fall apart as the Order needed him to be strong. So he dealt with his grief by convincing himself that his work was of the utmost importance. Time eased the burden, naturally, and Lupin gradually found himself able to spend more and more time in the house.

As if she had read his mind, Tonks added carefully, "You spend most your time there anyway, Remus."

He studied her face, thinking that it was not such a bad offer, but resisted from fully accepting it, "I don't know… Can I have a think about it first?"

"Sure! But it's a bloody brilliant offer, if you ask me. When else are you going to have a spunky, bright – if not too graceful – housemate like me?"

The corners of Lupin's lips twitched a little at that. Then a worrying thought came over him. "Aren't your parents going to mind if you have an older, unmarried man living with you?"

"You are so conservative, Remus. You'll get along _corkingly_ with my dad." Tonks rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Hey, what's that?"

She was pointing at a slip of paper peeking from underneath his robes.

"Oh, it's Harry's letter. He was just thanking me for sending him his mum's old diary." At Tonks' puzzled look, he elaborated, "I found it in attic the other day. I've been keeping some of their stuff since, well, you know…"

Thinking that she should steer the topic away from such depressing things as death, Tonks piped up, "Ooh, I just remembered! Arthur told me to tell you that he and Molly are having a party on Christmas Day at their house. I think all of the Order members are invited, and some of their kids are probably going to bring friends, so it's bound to be a cheery lot. I can't wait to see Charlie – he's _finally_ coming home this year. I haven't seen him for ages!"

Lupin raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know you and Charlie Weasley were close."

"Didn't you? Yeah, we were best mates at Hogwarts, same year, same house. He was the ruddy brilliant Captain of the Quidditch team and I was his – well, one of his two – loyal sidekick Beaters. Mind you I was never terribly terrific at it - I think I just have a natural knack for knocking things out."

"Anyway, that's why Molly's never keen on me to help out in the kitchen. She probably still remembers all those times I broke her plates and the sort, whenever I came around for a visit."

She paused as if recalling a particularly amusing episode before continuing on, "I haven't seen him much since he moved to Romania and since I got so busy with Auror training, but we kept in touch by posts."

Lupin didn't know what to say except, "Oh." As odd as it sounded, it was rather odd to hear her talk about friends her age. It made her sound so young. Of course, Tonks was never 'elderly' in spirit, but what with her position as an Auror and her work in the Order, Lupin often forgot how young she actually was; how much _younger_ she was to him…

His thoughts were once again interrupted by Tonks' loud musing, "Actually, Remus, now that I think about it, don't you remember meeting Charlie the first time you met me?"

"Really?" He was sure that Charlie wasn't around when he first met Tonks one-and-a-half years ago.

"You don't remember, do you? You've met me once before the Order. Let's see… I'm pretty sure it was Christmas during my second year. Sirius, who was mum's absolute favourite cousin, dropped by on Christmas Day, like he did every year, to wish us all a very 'Happy Holiday' – I think that was actually the last Christmas before he got sent away…"

Tonks allowed herself to feel a bit sad about this before continuing on, "Anyway, that year he also brought along one of his best friends from Hogwarts; the one he called 'Moony'?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he could only smile.

"Yeah, well Charlie also happened to be there visiting me. We both thought you were the most polite git we'd ever met. You didn't stay long, but I remember you, being ever proper, when you introduced yourself to us."

It did sound familiar. Lupin wondered why it never occurred to him before, especially having work with her for over a year. He decided to tease her a little, "Yes, I do recall meeting Sirius' little cousin and I must say, Tonks, that you looked rather cute with bright red pigtails."

"I was keeping up with the jolly season… Anyway," she glanced at her watch and set her cup down on the table, "Shall we go then? Mad-Eye'll have my neck if I'm late again."

"Yes, we better," said Lupin, standing up and pulling on his cloak.

Tonks looked at him with a slight amusement on her face.

"It's rather odd, isn't it, that we should be working together now… And maybe be housemates?"

"Tonks, I haven't said yes."

"But, really think about it, Remus. Maybe take a look at the rooms after the meeting tonight?"

"You're really not enjoying Kreacher's company, are you?"

"No, not particularly."

After some pause, he replied, "All right then."

"Good!"

With a wink and a 'pop', Tonks disapparated and Lupin immediately followed suit.

**A/N: There was supposed to be some more on this chapter, but I decided that it would have made it way too long. I've written 80% of the next part, so chapter 4 shouldn't be too long… **

**In the meantime, what do you all think of Remus/Tonks? Good on you Lindsey-31 for liking it! I personally adore it – I think their different personalities complement each other. But I know that some people think he's too old for her and that she'd be better matched with ****Charlie****. And since I actually like the idea of Tonks and ****Charlie**** knowing each other, I decided to include that brief lil' history between the two of them. What do you think? This way, Tonks would be ****Charlie****'s age which, as someone had calculated, was 28 in ****Harry****'s 6th year. That means she and Remus only had 8 years of difference. I don't know, tell me what you think, ok?**

**The next chapter should have a bit more Tonks-Remus-Charlie and more crazy pairings. So, review away!**

**One more thing, I've decided to include little bits of references to _Love, Actually_ in each chapter. For example, the one from the previous chapter was very subtle: ****Lily****'s best friend's name, ****Juliet****, was taken from ****Keira ****Knightley****'s**** character in the movie. So anyone can tell me the one in this chapter?**


	5. Werewolf, Dragontamer, and Snogging Patr...

**Summary: A bit more on Remus-Tonks-Charlie and our favorite prefects are spending some quality time patrolling the corridors.**

**Pairings: Remus/Tonks, Charlie/Tonks friendship, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, and here's a doozy: Dean/Parvati, Ernie/Hannah, Nick/Lady ****Grey****, McGonagall/Dumbledore, Crabbe/Millicent, very slight Harry/Katie, and also, Dr/G AND H/G!**

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the absolute brilliant writer behind Harry Potter and co – wish I could be her apprentice/pupil/padawan though. And ****Richard****Curtis**** wrote Love, Actually, which is the basis for this fic's plot.**

**A/N: I finished exams/final essays! Ain't that grand? Special thanks for Allatariel who took the time to suggest all those ships! Some of them actually inspired me a bit for this chapter – you rock! Oh, and you rock more for liking Eowyn/Faramir – the most unexpected, made-for-each-other pair of characters in Literature. Dedicating this chapter to you, dude.**

**Chapter 4: Werewolf, Dragon-tamer, and Snogging Patrol**

It wasn't until the next night that Tonks finally had some free time on her hands. Lupin had looked through the house after the meeting and finally decided, after some more goading from our dear _Nymphadora_, that he would move in.

Tonks felt like doing a happy jig. Not only was she no longer stuck with that _blasted_ house elf on her own, but she was actually going to live with Lupin!

Now, this particular fact brought her some joy because there was actually a little detail in her story, yesterday, that she kept from Lupin: The fact that she'd had a mad crush on him ever since that Christmas visit.

Of course the 'flame' didn't burn all throughout the past sixteen years – especially since she'd lost contact with him – but it was always there on the back of her mind. It was rather silly, really…

And, as Tonks had told herself times and times again, it was all _undeniably_ and _unmistakably_ Sirius' fault.

You see, right before her dear cousin was about to dash off (he said he was going to spend Christmas with a couple friends of his and their baby, who, as Tonks had since figured, would surely have been James, Lily, and Harry), he whispered to her exactly why his friend was called 'Moony'.

A WEREWOLF.

Tonks was instantly captivated. Now, granted, most twelve-year-old girls would not have been enthralled by werewolves, but it needed be remembered that Tonks was also best mate of Charlie Weasley – the boy who loved dragons.

Suffice to say that seeing Lupin, fifteen years on, when she first joined the Order was a bloody big shock for her. She'd tried to keep her silly, schoolgirl crush at bay, of course, whenever she had to work with him – and so far she'd been handling it rather well, if she might say so herself – but with more time that they spent together, and the more that she got to know him, Tonks found that she could not help fancying the man.

And now she would be living with him…

Not like anything would happen…

Oh no, Lupin would be too preoccupied with work to even _glance _at her.

But then again, it is the holiday season…

She decided to send a quick letter to Charlie before tucking in to bed. She hadn't talked to him for a while, after all, and she could always count on his advice.

_Wotcher, __Charlie__!_

_How's __Romania__? Bloody freezing cold and more dragons that you can handle, I suppose? Brilliant. _

_I heard from your dad that you're coming home this Christmas. About bloody damn time, I say. I'm beginning to think that the dragons are substituting for your horrid love life. I can't see why you bother – they're just as demanding, expensive, and clingy as your regular girlfriends. Hahaha, I'm only joking, of course. But seriously, I can think of a few English girls who wouldn't mind your company here (Apparently 'dragon-tamers' sound particularly sexy for their kind)._

_In the meantime, everything is spectacular in cheery old __England__. Why am I so chirpy, you ask?_

_Remember about a month ago when I told you that I was getting a grip of myself and completely chucking my whatever-it-was toward Remus out the window? Well, scratch that. I've completely failed in that mission since I've just asked him to move in with me. Now, don't fall off your paddock just yet, because guess what, he actually said yes!_

_Now you can fall off._

_I know what you're thinking, "Bloody damn woman. Can't make up her mind. Wasting precious parchment space to write about her sodding fifteen-year crush on a werewolf."_

_I know you're sneering at me, __Charles__Weasley__, but, unfortunately my good mate, I don't give a toss. Ha! You still love me all the same, now don't you?_

_I haven't formulated a plan as yet. What do you reckon? Maybe I should give the ol' 'Tonks' ultra-unique, highly-brilliant, guaranteed-success, seduction methods' a go, eh? Worked on you, didn't it? _

_Er… on second thought, maybe not then. Don't want to scare the bloke, after all._

_Well, I'm getting tired of talking about myself, so I'll give you some nifty updates on what's been going on in merry old __England__:_

_-The twins are doing remarkably well, especially being so near the holiday season. I overheard one of them talking about nicking into Hogwarts, just before the holidays starts, to organise a last minute sale on their products. I reckon they already have someone on the inside selling stuff for them, though I haven't got a clue who it is. Don't think it's __Ron__ though – 'cause Hermione will sure to chuck a fit. Maybe it's Ginny. I don't know. I'll keep you posted on that._

_-__Kingsley__ just got another hole in his ear – I think he and __Bill__ have got some sort of competition going. Exactly why, is beyond me. _

_-Your mum was a bit short with me this morning because I broke her favourite milk jug. You know the one that looked like a cow? (Yeah, THAT one) And when I tried to fix it, I 'accidentally' placed the udder on the wrong side. Better give her a few days to cool off, I reckon._

_-Quidditch Quality Supplies is having a massive holiday sale. I'm thinking of getting a new broom. Reckon mine's a bit too ancient. We should toss a game or two while you're here, __Charlie__ – think you and I can give your brothers a run for their money. _

_-Who else? Dung, he's in trouble again – don't ask. _

_-Moody – well, you know how he is. Still acting like a complete nutter most of the time (nearly blasted my bottom the other day, but that's another story). We all love him just the same though._

_-__Harry__ is doing fine, as far as I can tell. Haven't heard much from him, which I assume is good._

_Anyway, write back with some smashing 'Charlie-wisdom', OK?_

_Love,_

_Tonks_

Tonks sealed the letter and reminded herself to take it when she goes to work tomorrow.

As she settled in bed, she thought of Charlie and an image of another Christmas incident came to mind.

It was her fourth year and Tonks was particularly worried at becoming the last girl in the year who hadn't been kissed. She was bloody curious and thought that Christmas would be the perfect time – mistletoes were abound after all.

She tried with all her might to get boys underneath the bloody plant with her, but through various and baffling acts of nature, she consistently failed. She was about to give up when, lo-and-behold, her best mate Charlie stepped in by accident. Throwing caution to the wind, Tonks tried her best 'seduction methods' on him… and finally got her first kiss! Looking back, even though Charlie was now her closest mate, she was glad that it was him.

She certainly wouldn't object a snog from a certain werewolf this Christmas though.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, Tonks wondered which other couple would share their first kiss under the mistletoe this year.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were not particularly cheery this afternoon.

Christmas time in general seemed to bring a sudden increase in pranks. This year though, it was loads worse because someone had been successfully smuggling a whole lot of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' goodies in and selling them at bargain prices. Hermione was particularly bent at solving who the culprit was – she seemed particularly miffed that Ron and Ginny claimed to know nothing, and had even taken to sending out regular angry letters to Fred and George, demanding answers (to which the twins conveniently and innocently denied any knowledge).

She had also taken to dragging Ron along in her determined attempt to patrol the corridors – causing the latter to complain rather audibly every time.

"Hermione, it's the holiday season! Why don't we give them a break? I've still got Quidditich practice and a whole bunch of homework to do, you know!"

"Well, you didn't seem particularly concerned when you were playing Exploding Snap with Harry earlier."

Ron took a deep breath, clearly exasperated. "We were on a break! I'm sure you've heard of the concept. It's a time-off people take in the middle of their studies so they don't go completely mental."

"Yes, Ron, I'm familiar with it. But we still have our prefect duties– "

She broke off to yell at a group of very suspicious-looking Slytherin fourth years, who were sneaking behind the statue of Goran the Gloater, before continuing as if uninterrupted.

"–to help out the teachers keep some order in the last week of revision."

"Hermione, more than five years that I've known you and I still don't understand your intense allegiance to the teachers. Honestly–"

He stopped to yell at two Huffelpuffs who were clearly making out behind a column on their left. "Hey, break it up, you two!"

When the two figures scrambled out of their hiding place, they turned out to be, to Ron and Hermione's great astonishment, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott.

Their prefect badges were shining glossily in the candlelight, despite their crooked positions as a result of the, uh, 'tussle'.

Hermione managed to squeal a timid greeting, which was replied by a court 'hello' from Ernie, before the two Hufflepuffs rushed off with great, bright red faces.

Ron eyed the top part of the column with a frown, "Ugh, I should've known! Another one of those bloody things."

Hermione followed his eyesight and let out a sigh.

An enchanted mistletoe was perched there.

On top of the pranks and the patrols, Ron and Hermione were particularly tensed because of the mistletoe's presence throughout the castle. Professor Flitwick was right – they literally had to keep their eyes peeled to the ceiling to avoid them.

It was extra annoying for the prefects because episodes of impulsive snoggings kept breaking out all round the school. A few cases were chaste pecks on the cheeks (like the one that Nearly-Headless-Nick got from Lady Grey), but a substantial amount was not unlike the Ernie-Hannah situation they'd just dissolved (they were praying for their lives when they had to break up Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode – both Ron and Hermione were rather keen to wipe their memories clean after that).

Admittedly, some of them were purely funny (like when Malfoy got a wet one from Goyle), some were sweet (like when Ginny received a peck-on-the-cheek from Hagrid when she passed him in the Entrance Hall), and some were rather fascinating (like when Professor McGonagall reached up to kiss a cheery-looking Professor Dumbledore on the cheeks).

But Ron and Hermione were thoroughly determined to avoid becoming victims of this 'snogging syndrome' – even if they had to keep, in Mad-Eye Moody's words, "constant vigilance!"

It was actually quite difficult, considering they often patrolled the corridors together. So far, they'd managed to avoid some very close calls and were probably the only few people in school who had not fallen prey to the mistletoe's 'power' (Harry unexpectedly received a kiss from Katie Bell when he bumped into her outside the library a few days ago).

"Reckon they realised what they were doing?" Ron asked, nodding his head toward the backs of Ernie and Hannah.

"I don't know – but the Hufflepuff crowd always seems like a close bunch, don't they?"

They decided to continue with their patrol, telling people off every now and then for minor infractions.

"I'm telling you – it's a denial of free will, it is. Just the other day I _nearly_ had to kiss that pug-face Parkinson if Harry hadn't pulled me aside at the right moment."

If it weren't for the fact that Hermione despised the Slytherin princess as much as any other Gryffindor, she'd have said something about his "pug-face" comment. Instead, she let it slide. "Ron, how many times have I told you? There's no point in us complaining about it. Professor Dumbledore only wants people to be more cheerful this holiday."

"A laughing charm should do it brilliantly then-" He was suddenly distracted, however, by a rather unexpected moment unfolding before them.

Up ahead, underneath an enchanted mistletoe, a bumbling and blushing Neville was receiving a light kiss on the lips from none other than Loony Luna! It was over in a second, but it left poor Neville looking like a newly-ripened tomato. Luna gave him a small coy smile before walking away in the direction of the two prefects.

"Hello, Ronald, Hermione. Lovely day, isn't it?"

They stared wordlessly at her as she strolled away, her face returning to its usually dreamy expression and the Christmas baubles that she decided to wear as a necklace today bobbing together noisily. She was also humming something that sounded suspiciously like 'Love is All Around' under her breath.

Ron shook his head incredulously at her and went over to Neville, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"So you and Luna, eh? Come on, fess up! How long have you been keeping this from us, eh Neville, you sly old fox?"

Neville, however, was still too stunned to answer, "She– I mean, we're not– I don't know– I mean, she just went over and did that! I didn't– "

He was completely lost for words and his face was not doing a good job of returning to its normal colour.

It certainly didn't help that Ron was prepared to tease him mercilessly though. Hermione decided to take pity on him.

"That was very sweet what she did, Neville. Luna is a nice girl. You're very lucky to be kissed by her. Now, come along, _Ronald_. " She grabbed hold of her fellow prefect's robes and proceeded to yank him away from poor Neville, "We still need to patrol."

Ron made a muffled sound of protest, but stumbled along after her.

"Neville and Luna!" he cried after they were out of earshot. "Who would have thought!"

"Well I thought it was rather nice," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Neville's been overlooked by too many girls too often."

"But Neville and Luna!" He shook his head with a disbelieving smirk. "Still… Bet you're glad they weren't as explicit as Dean and Parvati the other day, eh? The way they carried on and on – mind you, I'm relieved that he _finally_ put a sock in it and bloody sodding kiss her!"

Hermione shrugged, "That was only natural. Dean and Parvati have fancied each other for ages. Wait– "

She suddenly turned on him, "How did _you_ know about that?"

"Honestly, Hermione, I'm not as daft as you think. We blokes do talk, you know."

She raised her eyebrows at him, somehow finding the idea of Ron giving love advice to Dean hard to believe.

Ron relented, "All right. Dean kind of let it slip when I threat–, er, 'asked' him about Ginny at the start of the year."

"Oh! That's, er, very nice of you, Ron." Hermione had to suppress a smile at his protective big brother behaviour.

"Wonder who Ginny's dating now. Better not be that stupid prat Jack Sloper. I never liked the way he looks at her. Practically _ogling_ her during team practice."

Hermione chuckled, "Come on, Ron. Ginny's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Survived growing up with you lot, didn't she?"

"I just want her to pick someone good. Not some thick, smarmy git like Michael Corner."

"You're just being an overprotective brother – no one's _ever_ going to be good enough for her."

"Well…" For some reason, Ron started to blush and said in small voice, "I can think of someone."

Hermione turned on him, "Please don't say Harry."

Ron looked indignant, "And why not? If Ginny wants to canoodle with someone, it might as well be my best mate."

"Canoodle! Oh, Ron… Ginny's gotten over her crush ages ago. She was just tired of waiting for him. I mean, they're really good friends now. It'll be a shame to ruin it– "

"You reckon dating a friend is a bad idea?" snapped Ron.

Hermione seemed taken aback by his question, "Well, I don't know. I guess it depends on what kind of friendship you have, how close you are… It can work sometimes…" Then she added under her breath, "I hope."

A silence passed between them before Hermione went on, "Look, the point it is, Harry and Ginny have got a good friendship now – she can talk to him without blushing and he… well, he can _talk_ to her."

"Still… Wouldn't be bad for Harry to get a girl who doesn't leak at every second, eh?" Ron nudged her on the side and grinned.

Hermione decided to return his smile, "Well, I suppose we can always hope that they'd pass underneath an enchanted mistletoe."

"Reckon I could kind of shove him into her while we're walking down a corridor?"

"Ron, you shouldn't! Harry won't like that–"

"I know, Hermione! I was only joking." He shrugged, "Think I finally found some good with these blasted shrubs–"

He was suddenly stopped by Hermione, however, who suddenly grabbed hold of his upper arm. She was looking at something above them, slightly ahead, with an alarmed expression on their face. Ron followed her eyesight.

It seemed that they were a little too caught up in their conversation earlier – so caught up, in fact, that they _almost_ missed that enchanted mistletoe straight ahead.

Key word there was 'almost'. Unfortunately, Hermione – observant girl she was – saw it at the last moment and managed to save them both from a potentially embarrassing moment.

Bugger.

Ron continued to stare at the mystical object with mouth slightly open, while Hermione suddenly realised what she was doing and let go of his arm – both were starting to go red.

"Well, er, good safe there, Hermione." He coughed awkwardly and stood back to let her pass first.

"Um, thanks, Ron." She avoided his eyes and willed herself not to think of what could've been, "Shall we go back now? It's getting late and you really do need to get started on that essay for Snape."

"Yeah, sure." He followed her as she set off in the direction of the common room – but not before adding under his breath, "Bloody snogging leaves!"

**A/N: Hey, I said there'd be Dr/G and H/G, didn't I? Draco/Goyle and Hagrid/Ginny? Get it?? Aww, shucks, I know I'm loosing my readership by being a cheeky git. I seriously didn't plan those though – they just sort of came together. But I gotta say that I am leaning towards Harry/Ginny…**

**A/N2: I gotta put the "****Ronald****" in there, cause I just LOVE how Hermione said it in the movie – one of the best moments for me, I swear.**

**A/N3: Good job for LLA, who found the Love, Actually reference! For 'attack of the spacemonkey' and everyone else, it was the chocolate biscuit dialogue ("if it were someone else, I would've given them the boring biscuit, without the chocolate"). Natalie the caterer said it to Hugh Grant's character, the Prime Minister. Anyone know the one for this chapter?**


	6. Dragon with Cold, Silent Treatment, RedH...

**Summary: Charlie got to play hero with the girl he fancied, Lily wrote about her first fight with James, and Harry discovered the charm of a redhead.**

**Pairing: Charlie/Tonks friendship, Charlie/Penelope, Lily/James, Harry/Ginny (Yes, I finally gave in and wrote this pairing. I honestly don't mind Harry with any girl except Hermione, but my storyline only works with Ginny – sorry to Fezria and Mrs. Hugh Grant, who are D/G fans).**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is still the genius behind Harry, Hogwarts, and co., and Richard Curtis wrote _Love, Actually_. I certainly am not profiting from this. I'm just a fan who wants to give a love-focused angle on _Harry Potter_.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I'm just awful at updating, aren't I? Well, hopefully you enjoy this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH for those of you who reviewed. Glad to know that I've promoted the movie – which really is wonderful – as well as got you to love my choice of pairings.**

**Chapter 5: A Dragon with a Cold, the Silent Treatment, and Discovering a Red-Headed Bond**

_Dear NYMPHADORA,_

_First of all, I would just like to say: I CAN NOT BLOODY BELIEVE YOU. But I've always known that you're barking, so I shouldn't be shocked._

_ You've asked the bloke to move in with you?_

_Well, I suppose you do have to start somewhere. After all, it's not like you haven't fancied him for the past, oh, say, SIXTEEN YEARS…_

_ Ah, Tonks, there's really nothing for me to say except: Good luck. I do want you to be happy, but do watch out for yourself, OK? Keep in mind that he'd just lost his best mate, which means that a relationship, even with a corking bird like you, may be the last thing he wants._

_ Still… If Lupin were to look for a girlfriend, then I actually think that you'd be perfect for him. A clumsy, cheerful nutter like you might just be exactly what he needs._

_Now, don't tell me that I've never given you any compliment._

_ And after that crack you made about my love life too!_

_ I'll have you know, my dear NYMPHADORA, that I've just met someone._

_ Yeah, yeah, don't fall off your chair._

_ Actually, knowing you, you probably just did._

_ Anyway, her name's Penelope…_

Charlie looked up from the letter he was writing Tonks upon hearing someone call his name.

One of his fellow dragon-handlers, Archie, popped his head through the bedroom door and grinned, "Now who are you writing the novel to, eh, Charlie? C'mon, mate, we can use a hand. Betty's coughing up masses of fireballs and none of us can seem to put her down."

Charlie chuckled and put the letter away, making a mental note to finish it later on tonight, "Ah, but that's because she only responds to my gentle, soothing touch."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're brilliant, Charlie. Now hurry up!"

Charlie grabbed his wand, pulled on his thick coat, and followed Archie out to the chilly Romanian winter.

"So what's the verdict anyway?" he asked as they both walked through the field, ice crunching underneath their boots.

Archie was nursing the top of his blonde head which, as Charlie noticed, was noticeably singed; looked like he didn't dodge those fireballs too well.

"Well, the doc's been out to see her and it's as we've feared," he took a dramatic breath before breaking the news, "The Northern Flu. She'll be fine as long as we keep up the coal treatments."

They both reached the clearing where Betty was resting. Betty, of course, was a dragon – a particularly beautiful Antipodean Opaleye to be exact. She came down with a dreadful illness a couple days ago; fireballs uncontrollably spewing out of her nostrils, continual loud growls that irritated the other dragons, all the lovely works.

Most unfortunately for her carers, another prominent symptom of the Northern Flu was insomnia. Needless to say, Charlie and his mates had been sleep-deprived for the last few days, trying to keep Betty from blazing everything in sight by her flaming, err, 'sneezes'.

Not that Charlie terribly minded staying awake until dawn – because that was usually when Penelope came in.

Penelope was the niece of the Romanian family who cooked meals for the reservation. She arrived about a month ago from what Charlie figured was the City; they told him that she'd come to experience working in the countryside.

Being enthusiastic dragon-handlers that they were, Charlie and his mates rarely had time to sit down and have a proper lunch. Penelope's duty for the past three weeks had been to deliver sandwiches and juices to them in the field.

First time he met her, Charlie immediately felt an odd sense of familiarity; like he'd met her before, or perhaps, like he knew her in a previous life, if there was such a thing. Charlie could not help but notice that she was also very pretty, of course, with her long, curly, black hair.

Like any gentleman would, he tried engaging her in friendly conversation, despite the fact that his Romanian was quite abysmal (adeptness in foreign language had never been Charlie's strongest point). But Penelope was a woman of little words. She always replied to his enquiries in fast, short sentences in Romanian, which he could hardly follow. Charlie didn't know whether it was her English or perhaps she just didn't like him. It didn't matter to him though, because there was just something about her…

For one, she was very different to the sort of girls that normally graced the reservation (butch, enthusiastic dragon-tamers with more than one bald spot on their heads, courtesy of their pets' fire breaths). Penelope was fine-featured and graceful; a true lady, who, true to words, held many mysteries.

But that wasn't the only thing that made him fancy her. Having noticed what kind of sandwiches he liked, she always reserved some specially-made ones for him (roast beef, boiled egg, cheese, tomato, and lettuce on rye, with a generous spread of seeded mustard and a sprinkle of chilli powder). Even when he was late for lunch and there was hardly anything left on her basket, he'd found that she'd put aside at least two packs just for him. She never said anything about it, but she always gave his food with a slight smile that never failed to make him feel all warm inside.

Charlie realised the absurdity of falling for a girl he hardly knew – and with whom he could barely communicate – but he could not help it. He'd been meaning to ask her out for the past couple of days and, though he didn't know it yet, today would prove to be the perfect day to do just so.

He was in the middle of nursing Betty, who looked thoroughly miserable, when he noticed Penelope walking towards them with a basketful of sandwiches in her arm.

Beside him, Archie rubbed his hands in anticipation, "Excellent. Lunch has arrived. I'm starving."

Charlie was about to make a crack about the bottomless pit that was Archie's stomach when a fellow handler noticed something. "Hey, she's heading straight for Betty's fireballs. Somebody should warn her."

They began calling out to Penelope to watch out, but she didn't appear to notice them; Betty's massive frame was shielding them from view.

Charlie realised that Penelope was not going to hear them in time. She was already ten metres from Betty and he knew that a dragon's fireball could easily reach up to fifteen. Plus, with Betty's flu, the force of the flame would easily burn Penelope to cinder.

He could see the tell-tale signs of smoke in the dragon's nostrils and even feel the prickling heat that came before each exhale; the next fireball was within seconds.

On instinct, Charlie took off from behind Betty and bolted towards Penelope, shouting out warnings to her.

She looked up at him in surprise before being roughly tackled down. And not a second too soon, as Betty's flame blasted just over their heads.

Relieved as they undoubtedly were at escaping with their lives intact, both could not help noticing one big downside to their present situation; for Penelope was near a teeny, tiny pond when Charlie unceremoniously, but heroically, shoved her out of harms' way.

When asked later, those dragon-handlers who were muggle-born could have sworn that Charlie and Penelope's escape plunge into ice-cold water was the stuff of movies.

Now, immersed in near-frozen water, Penelope felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs by a massive slab of ice. Her black curls lie flat on her head and her soaked clothes clung to her body like a frozen sheet of plastic wrap. Beside her, Charlie struggled to stand as he pushed dripping red hair away from his eyes. His bones and joints felt like they were pricked by a million ice needles.

"Are you alright?" Charlie said in his best Romanian.

Penelope, still shocked, replied instinctively in English, "I think so. What happened?"

Surprised that she responded in English, Charlie spoke slowly, "You were walking straight into Betty's line of fire there. A half-second late and we would have been both burned crisp."

"You saved me."

"That I did."

In the distance, they could hear Charlie's mates coming over to see if they were alright; some of them had managed to subdue Betty.

Penelope looked at Charlie and didn't know what to say. This was the first time she'd faced mortal danger (well, she did have that experience with the Basilisk, but she honestly did not remember anything because of the petrification). What _do_ you really say to someone to whom you owe your life?

Before she could say anything though, she felt something brushed up against her legs. She jumped.

"Oh, there better not be eels here," she said in Romanian at the same time that Charlie said in English, "Try not to disturb the eels."

Penelope looked at Charlie's cheeky, grinning face and groaned. She knew then that today would be a very long day.

Speaking of very long days, back at Hogwarts, Harry felt like today had been such a day. That was why he'd decided to retreat to his favourite corner in the library with his mum's diary in tow.

So far he'd read about one month's worth of her life. Harry felt immensely grateful that Lily was such an avid writer who filled her diary almost every day. He'd found everything he read to be extremely fascinating. Not only was he learning new things about his mum (like, for example, how she was quite good at playing the muggle instrument violin), but he felt like he was getting an insight into the weird workings of a girl's mind.

If only he had this handy while he was going out with Cho. Not that Harry thought he'd completely grasped girls now; he just felt like he'd learned a few valuable lessons.

For instance, a girl would _never_ be amused, to say the least, if a bloke _honestly_ forgot his Hogsmeade weekend plan with her – quite reasonably so in Harry's opinion – to do last-minute Quidditch practice with his mates. Apparently, his dad had once failed to meet his mum for a date and was punished by several days of silent treatment, along with a show of Lily's overly-friendly chats with Richard Parry II, a Ravenclaw prefect James could not stand.

_I CAN NOT believe James! I just can not believe him! _

_I know that this book is for writing all the good things in my life, but since it is also my only diary, it simply must do for now._

_Anyway, back to my previous point: I CAN NOT BLOODY BELIEVE JAMES!_

_He left me waiting today for TWO SODDING HOURS! I looked like an idiot, sitting there all alone with a bloody ribbon in my hair and dashing new emerald robes on, only to find him, two hours later, whooping and wheezing across the Quidditch field with his mates._

_If steam weren't coming out of my ears then, it really should have._

_I CAN NOT believe him! We've discussed this Hogsmeade trip over and over for the past two weeks. Granted, I really haven't seen him much this week because homework's been piling up, but he really should have remembered! It was our one month's anniversary!_

Note to self, Harry thought, DO NOT forget anniversaries.

_Not only did he not remember, but he actually thought he could fix it by simply acting cute and innocent afterwards. Can you believe he had the nerve to plop his stupid head on my lap while I was trying to read, and actually said, "Hey there, foxy red. You look hot when you're angry"?_

_He is SUCH A BLOODY PRAT!_

_It takes more than sweet talk to calm this bird, mister! _

_So I gave him my coldest glare, roughly stood up – taking care to make sure my book THUMPED him on the head while I do – and calmly walked up to the girls' dormitory without a glance back._

Harry somehow knew that his mum's anger would not be abated by the next entry:

_My father always said that if you've got nothing good to say, then you shouldn't say anything at all. Well, since I've got nothing 'agreeable' to say to James at the moment, I decided to refrain from talking to him until I do._

_I've got plenty of other people to chat with; ones who would actually listen to what I have to say. Take Richard Parry II for instance. He's a nice enough bloke. Sure the 'II' on his name is a bit wonky, but at least I can talk to him about books, spells, and even music, without being interrupted by a bloody analogy on "Hogwarts' Established Hierarchy of Mischief Victims". Richard is a very knowledgeable and attentive person – which is more than I can say for some people._

_To show James that I have no need for his insensitive company, I invited Richard to join me at the Gryffindor table this morning. The look on James' face was priceless when he came in and saw that his usual spot was taken. I was hoping that he'd embarrass himself by chucking a fit in front of everyone, but stupid Sirius had to drag him away to have breakfast outside. Damn! I would've enjoyed watching him steam through his meal._

_Not that I care, of course. Eve told me that she's had enough of me yapping about James-the-stupid-prat all day long, but really, it couldn't have been all day because I've had such good company like Richard to keep me occupied. I wasn't even thinking about what's-his-name._

Back at Hogwarts Library in the present day, Harry thanked whatever lucky stars were out there that his mum came to her good senses and forgave his dad. He shuddered to think how his name could have been Harry Parry, or even worse, Dicky III!

Shuddering in spite of himself, Harry read on. Apparently, by day two and three, Lily had admitted to her diary that "_Richard was becoming a rather boring git_" and that she was starting to miss James. The trouble was that James had turned the tables on her and was now giving _her_ the silent treatment.

At first, he was desperate to make up with her – even going so far as to charm a couple of first years into singing her favourite song, with the chorus changed to say, "_Forgive James, Lily, oh, won't you forgive James, Lily._" Marlene and Juliet had practically ordered her to make up with James after having the misfortune of being at the corridors with her when the makeshift choir attacked, but Lily's stubbornness stopped her from giving in when the time was right.

Now, three days on, it looked like James was tired of grovelling and had decided to give her a taste of her own potion. Lily was frustrated and realised that, if she wanted to end this, she'd have to make the first move.

_Not talking to James was driving me mad! I tried sitting next to him during lunch today, but before I could say anything, he called out to Remus, who was just leaving the table, and went off with him._

_So when Juliet tipped me that he and Sirius were studying in the library tonight, I decided to just confront him and make him speak with me._

_I was so nervous it felt like a puffskein was wedged in my throat. On the way in, I passed Sirius, who gave me the dirtiest look … _

_Huh. _

_Now that I think of it, Sirius hasn't been talking to me either. Actually, he hasn't been talking to me ever since James and I got together! That's odd – and rather a shame, considering, well … considering Sirius was the first person I met at Hogwarts. Hmm … Most likely he hates me for taking his best mate away – he needn't worry, really, because all James does is talk about him! I'll look into this later; ask Remus perhaps._

_As I was saying, I was sick to my stomach as I approached him. As much as James likes me fiery and rattled, I didn't think he'd appreciate me going off at him for giving a reciprocal silent treatment – I really should have forgiven him when he emerged in the common room completely starkers, except for the words, "I'm sorry, Lils," tattooed on his chest and a bouquet of red lilies ._

_Me and my stupid pride!_

_So, anyway, I thought it best to be a bit cheeky._

_He didn't once look up at me as I drew near. Gathering up all my nerves, I sauntered up to him with my most teasing smile and said,_

"You know, you look at that book any closer, and someone might mistake you for a bookworm instead of a Quidditch star."

Surprised at hearing those words voiced out loud, Harry instinctively looked up.

Bright red hair filled his vision as Ginny stood in front of him with a teasing smile on her face. For a second or two, he actually thought he'd been transported to his dad's body and was now looking at his mum. So surprised was he that it took a moment for him to reply.

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing. You just looked so serious in your reading that I just had to tease you. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Harry slightly shook his head and Ginny pulled up a chair across from him. While she did that, he glanced at his mum's diary and felt a strange tingle in his spine.

What Lily had said to James in the library was exactly what Ginny just said to him!

Before he could revel in the remarkable coincidence, Ginny piped up. "So, what are you reading?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Looking at her with the utmost amazement, Harry held up his mother's book and replied distractedly, "My mum's diary."

"Yeah? Anything interesting so far?"

"Heaps."

He continued to stare wordlessly at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry blinked and snapped himself out of it. "Sorry. It's just that, the thing you said before, have you heard anyone else say it?"

"Do you mean the 'bookworm' comment? Not really. It was just one of those smashing things my bright little redhead came up with at spur of the moment." She chuckled, "Why?"

"I don't know if this makes sense, but … at the moment when you said it to me, I was reading my mum saying the exact same thing to my dad."

Her eyes grew wide. "But that's impossible! You've got it written down there, have you?" Ginny leaned across the table to look.

"Yeah, see? Right over there."

They stared at each other for a moment, at lost of what to say.

"That is really weird," Ginny finally said, sitting back down.

"Exactly."

"A bit eerie."

"Scary."

They grew silent again.

One infinity.

Two infinity.

Three –

"So what else have you learned about your mum, if you wouldn't mind me asking?"

Glad to be moving on from the disturbing incidence, Harry told her all about the cool things he'd been discovering about his mum. Ginny was particularly interested about the secret compartment in the girls' dormitory, which Lily and her friends had used to stash extra sweets, notes, and robes. Apparently, she happened to be staying in Lily's old room this year and was keen to use the extra space.

Harry also told her how his mum's diary was giving him nifty insights into girls.

"So you're an expert now, eh, Harry?"

"Not even close, Gin," he grinned. "There are loads of things about you lot that still stump me. Like my mum, for instance. She was angry at my dad for forgetting their one month's anniversary –"

Ginny nodded, "I'm not one to fuss about dates, but I know loads of girls who do."

"– Yeah, well my mum was one of them. Or maybe she was just ticked off that my dad forgot about their date. Either way, instead of _telling_ him that she was miffed, she just stopped talking to him!"

"Ah … The classic silent treatment." Ginny looked at him knowingly.

"You've tried it with, er, Michael?"

"Sure, whenever he was being a prat and hounding me about my 'deep, deep down feelings'." She made a face at that. "Oh, and that other time when he said that you were maybe 'not quite right in the head'. I was so angry I stopped talking to him for a week."

Harry nodded. "From my mum's diary, I get that you'd probably just wanted him to suffer and pay for his mistakes, but sometimes, the situations are not that obvious and, well, we blokes aren't mind-readers. I rather if you'd just tell me what's wrong."

Ginny smiled, "I suppose most girls expect boys to be sensitive enough to _realise_ what was wrong without being told. Tell you what, though, Harry. I promise that _I,_ at least, will always tell you whenever you've crossed me."

"I'd appreciate that, Gin," he said grinning.

Harry found himself truly enjoying this closer friendship with Ginny. Other than Hermione, he hadn't met any other girl, in whom he could confide comfortably. He certainly didn't think Ginny would be – considering she was dead terrified of talking to him in the first three years they knew each other. But then, their shared experience of having been possessed by You-Know-Who and the ordeal at the Department of Mysteries last year really created a genuine bond between Harry and Ginny.

Plus, there was now this bizarre link between her and his mum. Harry never realised it until now how much Ginny's red hair reminded him of his mum and how much it looked … becoming on her.

In the silence of the library, Harry heard the unmistakable growl in Ginny's stomach as clear as Peeves' shrieking singing in the dead of the night.

"Hungry?"

"I'm feeling a bit peckish actually. Want to nick down to the kitchen with me? I'm desperate for that delicious Pumpkin Pie we had for dessert tonight."

Harry was already gathering up his things. "I can definitely scoff down some Pumpkin Pie."

"Ooh, we should also find something to wash it down with. I don't know why, but I'm craving for some kind of … Orange Fizzy Drink." Ginny said excitedly as they walked out of the library.

"I think Dobby can probably arrange that." Harry smiled as he noticed how Ginny's red hair somehow seemed brighter when she's animated. He suddenly remembered something his mum wrote about his dad.

"Hey, Gin. Has anyone ever given you any redhead-related nicknames, like 'foxy' or 'red'?"

**A/N: What do you think? Though I currently live in Australia, I speak American-English. So it's quite hard for me at devise J.K.-style conversations between the characters. I'd love to hear what British-born speakers think of them.**

**A/N2: Yes, Penelope is who you think she is. I'll explain it in the next chapter, though I welcome any theory you have. I really enjoy writing the Charlie/Tonks friendship. I see them as having similar personalities. Still, I've always shipped Charlie with Penelope. Don't know why! 'Hope none of you totally detests it.**

**A/N3: Like I said before, I've never read Lily/James fics (though I have nothing against them). So I've taken much liberty at portraying them. What do you think of their fight? And how they made up?**

**A/N4: Similar to L/J, I don't read much Harry/Ginny fics (minor characters are my specialty). But I've always loved how Ginny has red hair like his mum. It's not really because I want Harry to have an Oedipus complex. I just think that, since Lily died when Harry was an infant, he probably only remembered little things about her – like perhaps, her bright red hair. I'd like to think that the sight of long, red hair would remind him of the comfort of family and home. So yeah, go HMS Orange Crush! Tell me what you think!**

**A/N5: No one got the Love, Actually reference from chapter 4. It was Luna humming 'Love is All Around', which is pretty much the theme song for Love, Actually and was sung in the movie by the character Billy Mack. For this chapter … well, anyone who's seen the movie probably notices how one of this chapter's subplot is almost a direct rip-off from the movie.**


End file.
